Cor Et Amin
by interstellargator
Summary: Upon joining the Company, Viridian finds herself torn between an impetuous Dwarven king and her slow demise. After all, what else could a Faerie give but love? [AU of sorts, including book and movie!verse, and a rather protective Bilbo Baggins.]
1. bloody leaves

**Disclaimer: **The Hobbit and other works I have sampled here belong to their respective authors, i.e J.R.R Tolkien and Kendare Blake.  
Unus.  
_East Farthing Woods_

The leaves were starting to become bothersome. It was the second time today that she felt the raw, uncomfortable scratching of a leaf -maple this time, it seemed- against her throat. It didn't help that the familiar sting of the gash given to her by the Morgul blade of that bloody Nazgul on her side pestered her as she slowly climbed down the tree. Kneeling on a branch, Viridian tilted her head back, slender fingers gingerly pulling out the bloodied leaf. She could feel warm, copper-flavored blood flooding her mouth and she tossed the maple leaf aside, spitting out the remaining blood on the branch. "Fucking leaves," Viridian muttered. With a grunt she slid off the lowest branch and onto the ground, slowly turning to walk up the dirt road. The Færie woman didn't even bother to wipe away the blood and pus oozing from her wound and staining her once-white shirt; it was bad enough that Uncle Bilbo would have a fit when she returned.

"You should've come straight home!" Bilbo snapped as he soaked a towel in a warm bowl of rosewater. Viridian looked down in guilt and pain, struggling to keep her shirt off the wound. It sickened her to look at it; the center of the gash was caked with dried blood and pus, and more continued to seep from it. The surrounding skin was black and even started to peel off her body, falling like pieces of ash. "I-In my defense, the tree was r-really high up…" she muttered through gritted teeth. Bilbo gingerly pressed the damp towel against the gash and not even he could resist wincing as Viridian grabbed hold of the table, biting her lip till she could feel blood on her tongue. The Hobbit continued to clean and dress her wound with the rosewater and adding the powered herb concoction that Gandalf periodically sent to them. "Must you always be stubborn, Vi?" he said exasperatedly, although his former anger had disappeared. Viridian slowly applied the bandages and gauze to the wound while Bilbo began to set the used towels and bowl aside. She gave a smile. "Thanks, Uncle," she said sincerely. Bilbo gave the Færie a glance and smiled back.

"You're welcome, Viridian."

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Cries Of Protest? Post 'em all at the Reviews. c: Consctructive criticism is excellent, too!

_xoxo_


	2. where's the contract

a/n: Final exams are horrible. :U

Credit to my dear friend William, who beta-ed this for me.

**disclaimer: **The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, with the exception of sweet, sweet Viridian.

* * *

Duo.

Viridian hummed softly as she walked down the main road up to Bagshot Row. A small jar of jam and three husks of corn were in her hands, and she gave a cheerful wave to Hamfast who rushed by, presumably to return home from playing. The moonlight shone down on the dirt road and from on top of the hill she could see the Green Dragon Inn's lights shine brighter than ever. _'It's a lovely evening tonight_,' she thought to herself.

However, as she neared Bag End, the Færie felt her spine tingle in anticipation. Viridian had suspicion that something had happened, but she was unsure of what. Granted, it was nothing bad, for she would have sensed the slimy, cold sensation that reeked of nothing but malignant desires and some more, and thus she could feel none of the sort.

Instead of giving her usual greeting whenever she returned home, Viridian quietly opened the door and slipped in, shutting it in the same fashion. As she gave a look around her familiar surroundings, she turned her attention down the hall. Hushed voices could be heard from the dining room, and as she slowly crept down the mud-trodden carpet- whoever these visitors are must have giant feet, she mused- Viridian caught sight of Bilbo who was peering over some character's shoulder and holding a candle. She gave a puzzled frown and continued to walk slowly down the hall until turning her gaze to the dining room. Her eyes slowly widened at the bizarre sight before her: thirteen Dwarves, all huddled around the wooden table with an old and _very _familiar wizard who was seated to her left. Bilbo was still peering over one of the Dwarf's shoulders intently at whatever-the-hell was there on the table. Viridian gaped at the sight, the goods falling out of her hands.

"What the fuck is going on?" 

Thorin had never seen a Færie in his entire life. He had certainly been told tales of the mysterious, fantastic beings and had even caught glimpse of one in his youth flying over the Mountain and into the Greenwood, but he figured that such memories didn't count. And so, when Gandalf the wizard told him that the 14th member of his Company and burglar would be the aforementioned creature, the Dwarven prince had no idea what to make of it.

When he began his trek to Hobbiton from his disappointing meeting at the Iron Hills, a part of him began to ponder about this new addition to the Company: what did they look like? Did they still look the same as before? Are the legends really true? He remembered how fascinated he was with them during his childhood, when there was news of royal Færie coming to visit Erebor. Unfortunately, he was much too young to be allowed to meet them, and so he was left in the courtyard with Balin that day. Come to think of it, not even Balin had seen a Færie before, and he was by default the oldest member of the expedition.

This being said, when the Dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf heard the thump of dropped items and the feminine voice behind all simultaneously turned their heads to the figure before them. Thorin's eyes widened by a fraction at the young woman before him- petite, wavy caramel-brown hair, and gray eyes with bright green flecks. Even with her confused expression she was still rather attractive, and behind him he could hear his nephews whispering quietly amongst themselves of this new 'beauty' they came across.

Bilbo was the first to react and responded with splutters of "Thank heavens, you're alright!" and "Did you get sidetracked again?" and some more. Gandalf slowly stood and cleared his throat, causing Bilbo and the other whispers amongst the Company to stop.

"Viridian, may I introduce you to Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our Company and Dwarven prince to Erebor."

Thorin stood and turned around, looking down- Durin's beard, was she tiny- and gave a polite nod. Viridian's eyes glinted with something unidentifiable before looking cross and confused once again, bringing her attention back to the wizard.

"Gandalf, as much as I appreciate the introduction- nice to meet you, by the way," she added, glancing at Thorin (who felt positively affronted by her lack of respect which seemed to amuse his nephews). "- you nor Uncle nor _anyone _has answered my question: what the bloody hell is going on?"

From the corner of his eye Thorin could see Bilbo vehemently shaking his head at Gandalf as the young woman glared at the wizard. The twelve other Dwarves merely looked on in amusement, despite the previous solemn tone of before. The old wizard gave a look at both the Hobbit and Færie before heaving a sigh and sitting back down. Bilbo shook his head softly and looked away.

And so, Gandalf explained the story of the Mountain and of its tragic end and of the dragon. He talked of the Company's goal and their need of a burglar which- to her surprise and slight fear, for she had never stolen anything of much value in her entire life- was Viridian herself. Despite this, Viridian found herself drawn to the story, her eyes locked on Gandalf before sweeping a glance over the rest of the Dwarves and Thorin. Even now, she felt her heart skip a beat at how achingly familiar the Dwarf prince resembled _him _from long, long ago. She quickly drew her eyes back to Gandalf, and she had a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that the wizard knew of what she was thinking based on the twinkle in his eyes while he spoke and repeated the phrase _'I will not look at handsome men that look too much like him,' _over and over her head like a mantra.

Oh how wrong she was.

After all had been explained, Viridian let out a long breath that she had no idea she'd been holding all that time and nestled herself on the table. She felt very, very, _very _overwhelmed, found that the leaves were threatening to burst inside of her and quickly reached for the nearest beverage (which was, for your information, the ale jug) and quickly gulped down its contents till the leaves were suppressed down in her being.

"So lemme get this shit straight: you all-" she gestured to the Dwarves and _damn it there was that butterfly feeling again! "-_Are from this Lonely Mountain and have been driven out by some gold-crazy dragon. Still on track?"

A collective nod and Viridian took another drink of the ale.

"And now you guys want to take back this Mountain from said dragon, and to do so you need a Burglar." Another nod.

"And finally, _you all want that Burglar as me_."

"In all honesty Miss, it was Gandalf who chose you, not us. Though should you say yes, then we all support the decision," an old Dwarf with a flowing white beard said. In the back of her mind Viridian noted that he looked like a gnome and his accent was rather cute.

"So what do say you, Viridian?" Gandalf asked. He had placed his pipe to the side and now had his hands folded on the table, an expectant look in his eyes. Before the Færie could respond however, Bilbo (who had been quiet the whole time) quickly stood before the wizard. "She will absolutely _not _go!" he exclaimed. Viridian's eyes widened in shock at the Hobbit's outburst. "U-Uncle, what are you-"

"We have _no _reason to deal with Dwarves or dragons or any other unnatural folk, and that's that!" Bilbo promptly stomped out before anyone could say anything else.

Viridian chewed her lip in embarrassment and concern for her Uncle's well-being (she had never known him to be _so much against _adventures, he was also a Took!) and glanced around the table in guilt. "I-I'll be right back," she said and took off after him. For a while, it was silent once more. Then, Kili piped up, "What does this mean?"

"It all comes down to her," Thorin replied stonily. He glanced up at Gandalf. "Doesn't it?"

Gandalf, who had returned to smoking his pipe, merely blew out two smoke rings and said nothing.

"What the hell, Uncle?!"

"Don't you give me that tone, Viridian. You and I both know how much is at stake here with this… Expedition."

The Færie threw her hands in the air and paced around the small sitting room, agitated. Bilbo sat on one of the armchairs before the fireplace, his chin stubbornly set as he sipped his drink. Viridian turned her angry gaze back to the Hobbit. "You know that there's a _very _minuscule chance that Færie can be killed with anything that's not iron, and I'm sick and tired of being stuck here where _nothing happens_. Aren't you tired of that, uncle?"

Viridian turned and began to walk out. Bilbo abruptly stood and grabbed her arm, holding it firmly despite his height.

"I swore to your husband that I would protect you at all costs, regardless of your capability to handle yourself out in the Blue," he whispered.

Her eyes widened and somewhere in the hall, a glass vase broke and the Durin brothers and Ori jumped in surprise at the sound. Bilbo refused to move an inch as he continued to look at her determinedly. Finally, Viridian spoke.

"… I thought we promised not to talk about him."

"Well for the first time in the 50 years I've lived, I am going to break that promise, only to protect _you_." Bilbo moved in front of her, his hands clutching hers warmly. "Please, Vi," he begged. "Do this for your family's sake."

Viridian looked down at her uncle, her eyes a flurry of emotions. After a few moments she gave a sigh and smiled softly. "I have nothing else to live for, uncle," she said gently. The Færie squeezed the Hobbit's hands before letting go. "You can tell me all you want that I could be the heir to Bag End, but I know many of your family will not approve that to happen. Let me go, my dear uncle," she pleaded. Bilbo looked at her for a long moment before heaving a sigh and nodding weakly. Viridian smiled wider and swooped in to peck Bilbo's cheek. "But if you are going, then so am I," said Bilbo, and Viridian saw to her delight and exasperation that some of his annoying determination was back. She let out a chuckle.

"Alright, Uncle. I can't wait to see you out in the Wild."

The tension in the air was thick. Gandalf and the thirteen Dwarves were huddled in the hallway before the sitting room, waiting for the Hobbit or the Færie or even both. They all had heard the argument, save for the whispered pleas Bilbo had given, and now were practically jumping in their trousers for an answer.

Viridian stepped out slowly, followed by Bilbo (who stopped and stood not far behind her). She made her way to Balin who was next to Gandalf. Thorin eyed her from across the room, leaning against the wall as the rest of the Company huddled closer, eager to see their (hopefully) new Burglar.

All was quiet for a moment. Viridian looked down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers before giving a faint smile as she looked up at the old Dwarf.

"Where's the contract?"

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Cries of protest? I understand that this may not be as organized as I'd like it to be, but exams put a lot of stress on you. n.n'

Review away~


	3. the first night

who's baaaack?~

On another note, 3 snow days in a row is such a drag... I miss school. :/

Anyway, here's Chapter 3 of CeA, darlings! Much thanks to Harb1, my fellow beta and bff for life for editing this piece of hokum.

**disclaimer: **I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien's work.

* * *

_Troi._

Thorin and Company set out at dawn the next day. After a chaotic breakfast involving a frying pan, some indecency (on Bifur's part), and Bilbo threatening to 'stick your toes into the hearth'(also at Bifur), Viridian was more than happy to get on the road. However, upon seeing the ponies that awaited them at the forests beyond Hobbiton (along with Gandalf, who seemed to have waited for everyone for quite a while), she politely declined and hastily climbed up the nearest tree, all while giving the equines a nasty glare. "I supposed that was to be expected," Gandalf mused as he handed Bilbo a handkerchief. The Hobbit nodded in thanks and gave a hearty sneeze on the piece of cloth. "What do you mean, Gandalf?" Ori asked, the young scribe being curious as always. "Our Burglar has a fear of anything you can ride with four legs and a working brain," the old wizard replied. Though the other Dwarves found this quirk still puzzling, they could not help but keep their eyes upon the Faerie as she twisted and jumped from branch to branch.

As the Company trekked onward, they passed the towering forests and entered rolling and endless valleys. At this point, Viridian reluctantly settled for walking alongside them, mostly walking with Bilbo or Gandalf. However, she would walk with a few Dwarves at times, like Balin or Ori or Bofur. She enjoyed being around Ori and Balin as they often asked her questions of Faerie culture, which she was willing to explain to them, or they would tell her a story or two of the Dwarves. And Viridian would never say a word of this, but she found Bofur fun to be around as he seemed to be the only Dwarf that Bilbo would let under his skin and actually be kind to simultaneously.

The Company stopped at a small cliff that overlooked the fjord below them, and right across the gap was another cliff leading to more landscape that was filled with tall oaks and maples. The afternoon sky was tinged with hues of blue, pinks, oranges, and yellows, and on the horizon Viridian could see the setting sun.

As Viridian helped Bilbo down from his pony (which she found to be named Myrtle), she found herself noticing that some of the dwarves were already halfway into setting up camp; one of the older Dwarves Dori was fussing over his youngest brother as the funny-haired ginger Dwarf Nori (who was the middle brother of the three) tried to distract Dori from doing so. The Ur brothers were on catering duty while Oin and Gloin got the fire going. Finally, as being the youngest and having the sharpest eyes Fili and Kili set off into the woods grudgingly to hunt. Dwalin guarded over the camp while Thorin and Balin stood off to the side and engaged in conversation with Gandalf.

"This place is pleasant, don't you think so Uncle?" Viridian mused as she set her pack down on one spot. Bilbo gave a huff, though he momentarily stood to enjoy the colors that played in the sky.

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant affair that night. Viridian found herself enjoying the delightfully humorous and somewhat barbaric antics of the Dwarves as they ate around the fire. Bofur told fantastic stories and Bifur would sometimes interrupt with something in a guttural and foreign language that the Faerie assumed to be the Dwarven language. The Durin nephews were equally fun, often making jokes and keeping the atmosphere light. Even Bilbo could not help but laugh at the brothers' jests.

During the meal, Ori, who was clutching a small journal and a thin piece of charcoal, approached Viridian. As the Faerie handed her bowl to Bilbo and turned her attention to the Dwarf scribe, she couldn't help but feel rather awkward looking down at a person of the opposite sex and was shorter than her, even if it was by three inches.

"Pardon me Miss, but do you have a moment?" Ori asked meekly. Viridian blinked and gave a bemused but kind smile. "Alright." Excusing herself, she accompanied the Dwarf to a small log at the side of the camp. She learned that the scribe had always been fascinated by the Faerie race, and felt honored to teach him about her own culture and history.

"It looks as if our Burglar is adjusting well," Balin noted with amusement. Thorin glanced up, puzzled, and followed the elder Dwarf's look to Viridian in conversation with Ori. He noticed that against the firelight and navy sky her hair gave off a soft glow and she appeared radiant. Gandalf smiled and took a drag of his pipe. Bilbo, who had joined the trio, also smiled at his adoptive niece. "I won't lie when I say your Dwarves are a definite good influence on her. She hasn't smiled so much in such a long time," he stated. "Well, now she is, and hopefully she will for a long time, as this journey needs a light like hers," Balin replied. He glanced up at Thorin. "Don't you agree?"

The Dwarf king was too entranced with the Faerie's smile to reply.

* * *

Now that the moon set itself high in the sky, all the Dwarves save for Gandalf, Thorin, and the Durin brothers (who took the first watch) were asleep. The wizard had his back against a tree, smoking his pipe as usual. Fili and Kili were seated under the overhang of a boulder, keeping watch, while Thorin sat against the set of boulders next to it. All the other Dwarves, Bilbo, and Viridian had taken up spots around the campsite.

After being awakened once more by Bombur's and Bilbo's incessant snores Viridian abruptly sat up on her bedroll with a huff. Drawing her blanket close, she took a moment to admire the deep blue of the sky and the full moon shining brightly over the camp. Idly, she drew her gaze back over the camp until her eyes locked with a pair of deep blue orbs. Suddenly feeling warm, she quickly looked away and pretended to fix her blanket, throwing a glare at Fili and Kili (who noticed the exchange and started to poke fun at the two). Viridian secretly smiled at the scolding the nephews received from Thorin, though she knew that he didn't mean the horrid things he said.

As silence settled once again over the Company, Viridian found herself in comfort at the scent of smoke and the sight of it trailing upwards to the sky, melding with the mist. Opening her palm, she felt the familiar pull of spiraling vapor down onto her hand and watched as it condensed together, forming a slow-moving cyclone. As she watched the smoke and mist swirl together, Viridian began to hum under her breath a familiar lullaby she recalled that her mother sang to her before (and, though she quickly repressed it, sang to Ophelia too).

"You have a good voice."

Viridian gave a gasp, startled, and looked up to see Thorin. The mini-cyclone had disappeared, and the fire had also dwindled some. Even better, Gandalf and the nephews had fallen asleep; so she was completely on her own this time. "I-I'm sorry, but how long did I-?"

"You sang for quite a while." Viridian resisted the urge to shiver at the throaty vibration of the Dwarf king's voice, or the ache that built in her heart at how familiar it sounded, too. "Kili actually tried to sing along, but he fell asleep shortly after Fili. Gandalf was the one who slept last." She detected a hint of amusement when mentioning Kili, and she couldn't help but give an uncertain smile. "I see," she replied. Looking at them and back, she added, "At least they will dream well tonight." Thorin grunted in reply and stepped down the overlook next to the ponies, his hands behind his back. As he walked away, he murmured, "Sleep, Lady Fae."

She didn't notice the soft look he gave her as Viridian turned over the side and snuggled deep into her bedroll. Nor did she notice that he couldn't turn away completely, he had to at least keep an eye on her all the time, enraptured by the little burglar.

* * *

On the other side of the gap, somewhere in the forest, two figures stood amidst the shadows and watched the sleeping Company from afar.

"My Lord, it appears that the band is asleep, save for one. We could strike it now!" a low voice whispered eagerly. The figure had a tight grip on his mace, obviously itching for a fight.

"Hush, my dear Septimus." The voice, cold as winter and laced with a hint of a Will-O-Wisp accent reverberated through the trees. "There are other opportunities, better opportunities, to strike these fools." The first figure, Septimus, looked up at his tall, tall master and nodded in reply, albeit uncertainly. The spray of clouds that covered the moon floated off leisurely, and moonlight struck the forest. The two scars, one over the right eye, the other over his mouth, gleamed as amber eyes tinged with black gazed at the camp.

"For now, let us leave our Dame Rose to sleep in peace."

* * *

Will-O-Wisps are a type of Faerie that ideally use fire-type magic. There are several more Fae species I'll mention, but Will-O-Wisp shall be the first one you all shall know. :D

Also, Dame Rose is Viridian's title from her glory days (if you will) in the Faerie kingdom before it all went kaput.

Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Post 'em all on the reviews. Constructive criticism is useful too.

_gator out. _


	4. crucial shenanigans pt I

In response to TheElegantFaerie's review: I like to imagine Thorin being completely awkward when it comes to girls and shiz, so it's fun writing him as kinda forward towards Viridian, but on the other hand he's trying to keep it cool and yah. And thank you! n.n 3

On another note, it is SO good to be back. I missed you all. 3

TERRIBLY UNBETA'ED.

**Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, save for Viridian, Septimus, and Giltharion. **

Tetra.

_He was always her sun. He was the first person she woke up to, and the last person she would see at night. Viridian could see him now; a gentle and sleepy smile, soft kisses trailing over her chin and neck where sometimes she could feel his scruff. She remembers Ophelia crawling into their bed sometimes, and he would turn over and pull both of the ladies in his life to his chest like a bear._

_She always thought of him as a stuffed bear. _

_This morning, as she's opening her eyes to soft light he's nuzzling her cheek and neck. Viridian can't help but giggle and wrap her arms around his neck and she revels in his rumble of a laugh, placing a kiss over his pale, cold lips. Pan's blood drenches her fingers and the light is shining even brighter, but it's cold, cold like frostbite. His body's cold as the Faerie watches her husband's head roll off his neck- _

Viridian awoke with a start, gasping for breath and feeling something soaking through her camisole. Looking down, she sees the dark stain of her blood seeping through the blanket and utters a curse under her breath. Gandalf, who'd been awake at last, noticed as well and quickly motions her to follow him behind the outcropping. Against the chilly dawn breeze the Faerie snatches an herb pouch and gauze from her pack and follows the Wizard, wrapping the blanket around her.

She doesn't give a damn for Bofur's perplexed expression from the campfire, or Bilbo's stark white face as he follows.

"It was Pan this time," she whispered. Bilbo looks at his niece with mild surprise as he dresses the Morgul wound. "I thought you didn't have those dreams anymore," he said. "I know," Viridian replied. At Gandalf's questioning gaze from across the small clearing, she added, "This is the first time they've come up since last, I swear." Gandalf turned away in thought as Bilbo wrapped up the gash in a fresh new bandage. The trio stayed quiet once more until Viridian uttered softly.

"It was so cold, and his blood was on my hands."

As the Faerie headed back to the campsite, she gave a tired smile towards Bofur, who gave a questioning look. She didn't bother to acknowledge Bilbo and Gandalf's looks of concern thrown at her, and when Ori and the Durin nephews greeted her she only nodded in reply.

Viridian's gloomy mood would continue until late morning. Then it rained.

* * *

Radagast the Brown was no fool. Certainly he ate too many mushrooms (Saruman's complaints whenever he visited his tower was more than enough proof for that), and he certainly could be easily moved by anything that walked on four legs, but he was much more sensible that his fellow Wizards assumed. So when he returned to Rhosgobel and stumbled upon the decay of the Greenwood and his precious Sebastian close to death he had the foreboding sense that something of greater power was wreaking havoc over his forest. The Brown Wizard's suspicions were correct when the sparrow bird lead him to the old fortress at the Wood's outskirts. Leaving his rabbit sled a few ways away from the ruins, Radagast slowly made his way to Dol Guldur.

The shadowed figure looked on stolidly as Radagast the Brown raced out of the desecrated ruins back to the Greenwood- or, should he say, _Mirkwood_- and smirked in satisfaction. Such a lowly magician did not deserve to walk in the halls of great sorcery that his master was capable of. Giltharion felt the vibrations of his apprentice run towards him and he turned to his right and looked at Septimus, who doubled over in exhaustion. "May I help you, Septimus?"

"The Master calls for you, sire," the boy panted in reply, and Giltharion nodded cruelty before patting his head almost affectionately. "Go and rest, _seuntje_." Septimus saluted and ran off once again.

The heart of Dol Guldur was subterranean; it consisted of a narrow pillar that jutted out from the rusted gates from the second level, and the surroundings consisted of worn caves that led to dead ends and stalactites, their tips sharp enough to pierce anything without armor. Giltharion had to admire the master for such splendid work; it was a little bit like home.

The Changeling knelt on one knee respectfully, crossing his left arm over his chest. He didn't look up once. "You called for me, _heer_," he said respectfully. The sound of whispers filled the hall and a dark, shadowed form materialized before his bowing form. "I see you have managed to drive the Wizard away." The Necromancer's voice boomed and reverberated through the fortress' halls and Giltharion sensed the satisfaction that emanated from his Master's voice. "The scouts say that the Company is on the movie once more. The Grey wizard hopes to take them to Imladris, especially for the sake of that female Faerie."

"What would you do have me do, my Lord?"

Giltharion could almost hear the smile in the Necromancer's voice as his master replied.

"Do what you will to the others, but keep the girl alive. I assume she will be of more use to us."

He slowly stood as the shadow began to disappear. "Make me proud, my powerful son."

A pair of black-tinged amber eyes gazed at the faded remnants of the Necromancer's incorporeal form. The two scars the marred his face was hidden by long, shaggy bangs. Giltharion slowly grinned maliciously.

"As you wish, _heer _Sauron."

* * *

Bilbo Baggins wished, not for the last time, for his comfortable armchair and a roaring fire in Bag End. The light drizzle that started late morning moved into a downpour and the Hobbit had been practically rooted to his saddle on Myrtle and shivered in the two layers of cloak and blanket. Glancing behind, he saw the rest of the Dwarves in much the same manner- dour and huddling in their cloaks for warm from the chill of the rain.

A splash to Bilbo's right reminded him that not everyone disliked this downpour. The Hobbit could not help but smile softly at the soft giggles and happy splashes Viridian gave as she stepped from puddle to puddle. He even overlooked the state she was in; white shift drenched with water that revealed nothing to the imagination, mud coating her legs, arms and the side of her cheek. Viridian gave a beaming smile at Bilbo before hopping off to talk to with Bofur (who was a ways ahead with his brothers). It wasn't until a moment later while he watched the Dwarf's braids flop to and fro despite their drenched state and heard his booming laugh that Bilbo realized he wasn't cold anymore.

Viridian had always loved the rain. She had developed her fascination and love for the weather when she watched out of the windows in her old home at Mu and noticed that all the plants, even the ones that normally bloomed at night, would open their petals to take in the cool water that poured from the sky. Since then she had always played in the rain or just stood under it and enjoyed the blissful sensation of cold raindrops against her skin. The puddles were just the icing on the cake.

Right now, the Faerie stepped on a particularly big puddle on the Company trek and laughed alongside Bofur as mud splattered all over her shift and hands. Viridian would skip a bit ahead of the Company at times to be near Gandalf, who had taken the lead. "I'm still surprised your Uncle hasn't said a word about your state," the old Wizard said with a hint of amusement. Viridian gave a sheepish smile, feeling a bit guilty for walking out on him and Uncle Bilbo earlier in the morning. She had sometimes blurred the line between real concern and pretending.

"I'm sorry I walked out on you this morning."

Gandalf blinked and smiled softly. "My dear Viridian, you have no reason to apologize. It is not in our place to barge in your privacy, after all. Maybe your Uncle will, but I certainly don't," he replied. Viridian chuckled, nodding in agreement. "_Merci, _Gandalf," she said graciously before moving off to the side. Gandalf watched her petite form walk away to jump on more puddles and smiled sadly.

Contrary to popular belief, Thorin had always admired the rain. It soothed his nerves when he got in particularly vicious fights with family or someone had offended him that day. Thus, when he felt the first few raindrops on his brow he silently rejoiced at the incoming downpour. Truth be told, these rainy treks were one of his pros in the journey to Erebor (though, obviously, a fair few in his Company would disagree). The only catch to this rainy day was that the young and undeniably lovely Faerie member of the band enjoyed the rain too. Thus, the Dwarf king was subject to much whispering and snickering amongst the younger and rowdier Dwarves and the tsks of disapproval from the elder Dwarves. His original plan had been to stare right at Viridian's back but found it backfiring _fast _when the white shift had become drenched and really did hide nothing.

Thorin braced himself for the uncomfortable tightness that consistently formed in his trousers every time he glanced at the petite woman.

"Aren't you cold?" The soft, almost breathy voice jolted the Dwarf out of his thoughts as he glanced down from his pony at the Faerie. His breath was taken away for a moment as he saw how clear her profile was, from the sharp forest-green flecks in her eyes to the slight flush of her cheeks. Thorin quickly shook his head and turned stiffly back to the path. "The rain never bothered me," he replied. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she nodded softly in reply and turn around to Bilbo, who had called for her. The pouring rain grew to a drizzle and now the Company enjoyed the rays of sunlight that pierced through the thick foliage of the trees. The two didn't speak to each other for the rest of the afternoon.

Just before evening, while Thorin overlooked the camp from its entrance, Viridian silently came up beside him. "The rain is always underappreciated, don't you think?" she asked. The Dwarf king gave a soft smile as he continued to gaze at the Company around the fire, and he felt his chest warm as she laughed at Bofur's raucous singing.

"I do say, Uncle seems to have taken quite a liking to our Faerie burglar," Kili stated later that night. The Durin brothers were placed on first watch once again, and both Kili and Fili sat on the wooden log facing the camp's entrance while smoking their pipes. Their weapons were stowed next to their respective owner.

The older Durin brother exhaled a puff of smoke. "You don't say?" Kili chuckled in agreement and blew a smoke ring, the circle of vapor disappearing amongst the evening sky.

"I don't think it's Uncle Thorin's fondness for her that's the problem- it's the fact that he has no clue how to _act _on it."

Fili exhaled another puff of smoke and frowned slightly when he was met with silence. The fair-haired Dwarf turned his gaze to his younger brother and blinked in slight surprise at his look of contemplation. "Kili?" The said Dwarf slowly returned his older brother's gaze, and Fili saw the glint of mischief in them.

"Maybe Uncle Thorin doesn't have to particularly do anything… You know what they say: _ladies first_."

Fili's eyes widened as he put together the pieces of his brother's plan. "But- how do you plan on putting that together?" Kili merely grinned impishly and left it at that.

* * *

Everything fell to disaster the next day. One could say that it was partially due to breakfast (or lack thereof) when a hefty portion of the food packs were soaked from the rain and therefore spoiled. Everyone set on the journey in testy and miserable moods. Also, the Company was near the edge of the Wild, and those lands were filled with dangerous creatures. An unspoken agreement between all members was arranged to not sing or talk as they trekked through these lands till they found a place to rest.

While passing through a small band of towering trees, Viridian felt the familiar prickle along her spine that something- or someone- was watching her. She threw a glance behind her at the shadowed foliage. Frowning slightly, she noticed a small glint within the darkness of a shrub. Focused was she on the small glint that the Faerie did not hear Bilbo call to her from the Company's distance. Viridian, are you coming?" the Hobbit practically shouted. Blinking out of her reverie, Viridian flashed a smile at her Uncle and nodded before giving another suspicious look back at the shrubbery and hastened back to the Company. She ignored the sudden throb the Morgul wound gave as the band continued on.

From the shadows of the trees, Septimus watched as the Faerie raced after the Dwarven band before releasing a breath, shakily running a hand through thick brown hair. It wouldn't do for him to fail this operation Master Gil entrusted to him, even if it was something as dull as scouting. Once the Company was merely a speck from the distance, Septimus reached across the shrubbery to pick up the small, shining piece of silver from the ground with surprising gentleness. After accidentally tossing it too far and too close to the Dame Rose's line of sight, he stilled all muscle in his body as he felt her eyes on him. Now that she was gone, he took a moment to hold the small pendant in his coarse fingers. As the apprentice ran his thumb over the intricate patterns on the glass he dimly remembered the soft but aged hands of his mother the day she gave the heirloom to him. A somber look formed on his face as his thoughts drifted to the one person who was a parenting figure in his life. 'Come to think of it', he thought, 'Mama _did _look very much like the Da-'

The soft echo of footsteps and the familiar aura of Giltharion pierced his mind as Septimus turned around, slipping his prized possession in his back pocket. His master dropped gracefully from the oak tree. "I assume the Company have continued on?" he said. "Yes, my Lord. It looks as if they will stop not so far; it is almost dusk, after all," the apprentice replied. Giltharion nodded in satisfaction and patted Septimus' shoulder. "Well done, my apprentice." He smiled. "Go and retrieve the others- I'll take over here." The brown-haired Changeling gave a grin and bowed low before racing through the forest, disappearing.

* * *

Viridian knew there was something wrong the moment Gandalf stepped- no; _stomped _- out of the dilapidated barn, muttering phrases in Sindarin, Westron, and goodness knows what as the Wizard huffed away from the campsite. "Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo called out in confusion. "Seeking the company of the only one who's got any sense!" Gandalf snapped. "And who's that?" Bilbo inquired, still puzzled. "_Myself, _Master Baggins!"

And as Gandalf stormed off, Viridian could have sworn she heard him mutter, "I have had enough of Dwarves for one day."

Thorin refused to speak with anyone later that night. He was rather snappish to the others, and even Kili didn't bother his Uncle that night with silly complaints as he knew just how scary Thorin Oakenshield could be when even remotely pissed off. How could Gandalf suggest they make head for the Hidden Valley? However, Thorin drew a line to the silent treatment with Viridian, who gruffly apologized to her when she looked at him with something akin to hurt after being pushed away.

Now the Faerie was currently attempting to soothe a gradually panicking Bilbo Baggins, and the Dwarf king could not help but smile faintly in amusement. He noticed that her forehead would give one small crease when she frowned in concern and when she smiled affectionately for her adoptive Uncle her eyes crinkled up to where you could almost not see them.

"Must ye continue to pine for 'er this way, Thorin?" The Dwarf blinked and shook his head slightly, turning to see Dwalin leaning against the wooden rail of what used to be a doorframe. The burly Dwarf's arms were crossed, and he gave a speculating look. "I don't know what you're talking about," Thorin replied curtly before walking past him. Dwalin snorted derisively before following. "All these years I've known ye, and ye've finally fancied a lass without anyone else's help," he stated. "I do not fancy her," Thorin explained impassively, giving his old friend a wry stare. "Those glances ye've been throwin' at 'er say differently. Ye look like a lovesick puppy, for Aule's sake!" Before Thorin could protest, Dwalin turned and walked off. Thorin was left standing in front of the old farmer's house, at a loss for words.

"Ye really must be out of it today, lass," Bofur commented. "What do you mean?" Viridian asked, puzzled. "Ye've been standing there for the past few minutes after I handed ye the boys' food," the Dwarf replied in amusement. Viridian's eyes suddenly widened and quickly walked off to where the ponies were stationed, mortified as Bofur gave a hearty chuckle and turned just in time to stop Bombur from having seconds of the stew.

As Viridian ducked under branch after branch, thoughts strayed once more to a certain Dwarf king that had been occupying her thoughts ever since the rainy day. She really had no problem with that, though; Thorin Oakenshield was very kind, despite relentlessly keeping his gruff façade everywhere he went. He was (undeniably) easy on the eyes, and the Faerie let out a little giggle as she recalled the timbre of his voice.

Oh, how similar he was with him.

"Maybe I'm fond for him with the wrong reasons," Viridian whispered as she threw a leg over a log. Good grief, where on Middle-Earth did these fallen trees come from?

"Good evening, Fili and Kili," Viridian called as she caught sight of the Durin brothers. She slowly stopped beside them as she gazed up at the look of dread on their faces. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We're supposed to be keeping an eye on the ponies," Kili replied. "Only… there's one problem," Fili added with a slight wince.

"We had sixteen."

"And now there's fourteen."

* * *

"Daisy and Bungo are missing," Kili stated after making a quick recount of the ponies. Viridian pursed her lips in worry, still holding the lukewarm bowls of stew. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" she asked as Fili and Kili paced back and forth. "Oh, no, no, no," the dark-haired Dwarf replied hastily. "Let's not worry him," Fili added. "As our Burglar, we thought you'd like to look into it." Both brothers could see the doubt reflected on the Faerie's face, but before either party could say anymore Fili narrowed his eyes at something beyond the leaves of the forest and widened them. "There's a light over there!" he exclaimed. Both Kili and Viridian turned their heads simultaneously. Firelight gleamed ahead, its orange glow welcoming. "Let's go!" The Durin brothers nimbly raced through the trees, Viridian hastily meandering after them in a huff of exasperation.

She still had their bowls.

Fili and Kili stopped not far from the roaring bonfire, eyes wide at the sight before them.

"Couldn't you two have the decency to _wait _for a lady-" Viridian stopped short as her eyes followed the brothers'. She felt a sense of rising panic come up over her and quickly drew deep breaths as the sound of crashing trees to their left caused the trio to duck, Viridian narrowly spilling Kili's stew. A large Troll trudged through the wood, two ponies in its grasp. It clambered to the bonfire where two other trolls were facing the large pot over the fire. The other ponies were placed in a small corner of the camp tied up with rope. "He's got Myrtle! Viridian hissed as she recognized Bilbo's pony. The trio silently drew closer to the trolls, hiding amongst the trees. "I think they're going to eat them. We have to do something!" Viridian whispered. "Yes… yes, you should!" Viridian's eyes widened in confusion as Kili grabbed the bowls from her hands and handed one to Fili, who was right beside him. The fair-haired Dwarf had an equally bewildered expression as Kili continued on. "Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid, and you're fast on your feet- they'll never catch you!"

'What about _seeing_?' Viridian thought in her head as she protested. "B-But I-"

"It's perfectly safe, and we'll be right behind you!"

Before the Faerie knew it, Fili gently pushed her toward the Troll camp. "If you run into trouble," he began. "Hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." "Wh-_what_?" Viridian sputtered as she turned around. But she was all alone.

The blasted Dwarves ran off.

"_Merde!" _

* * *

_seuntje- _Afriikans for 'boy'.

_heer- _Afriikans for 'lord'.

_merci- _French for 'thank you' or 'thanks'.

_merde _French swear for 'shit'.

I apologize if this was a long chapter, but then again this may be the kind of chapter you all want. c:

Comments? Questions? Concerns? Cries of protest? Post 'em in the reviews!

_gator out. _


	5. notice

**Hey everyone, interstellargator here. **

I've been feeling a lot down lately and have a lot of work to do for school and some more, so I'm going to put CeA on hiatus for a few weeks until I feel better and have got Chapter 5 up and running.

Hopefully I get both of those done around the same time.

Anyways, thanks for all the love CeA has gotten and I hope you guys will be patient with me. I understand that I'm not the best writer in terms of punctuality. n.n

_gator out._


End file.
